This invention relates to a programmable signal processing device using a read only memory and an accumulator with shifting to form a sum of products.
Rapid advances have been made during the past several years in large-scale integrated circuit (LSIC) technology. These advances have had a significant impact on many signal processing functions in such applications as forward looking infrared (FLIR) radar, guidance and control, and electronic counter measures (ECM) systems. In particular, image processing system studies for video bandwidth reduction, FLIR automatic cueing, 3-D target classification, and image understanding have consistently recommended using LSIC technologies to perform critical image processing functions. A general purpose algorithm (see W. K. Pratt, Digital Image Processing, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1978) which uses the linear operation ##EQU3## on a single video line or on a square block of picture elements is a candidate to be implemented with LSIC technologies.
While such algorithms can be executed easily at low data rates using general purpose mini-computers or even commercial microprocessors, it is usually not possible to execute them in real time in an airborne environment because of excessive size, weight, power dissipation, and cost. The key to effective system design is to apply LSIC technology to minimize the overall component count and variety of components while absorbing as much as possible of the control and timing logic onto the information processing chips themselves. The solution is optimum when the same chips can be used for a multitude of other applications to provide a high volume market. These requirements have lead to the desire for a programmable chip architecture, and in turn, to the concept of a parallel/serial input bus.
A read-only memory (ROM)--accumulate algorithm has been discovered and applied to digital filter structures. This has been discussed in various places, including H. J. DeMan et al in a paper entitled "High Speed NMOS Circuits for ROM Accumulator and Multiplier-type Digital Filters," Proceedings ISSCC (San Francisco, Feb. 17, 1978) p 200, 1; and IEEE Journal Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-13 (October 1978), pp 565-572. see also C. S. Burrus, "Digital Filter Structures Described by Distributed Arithmetic," IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems, Vol. CAS-24 (December 1977), pp 674-680. The algorithm makes use of the fact that each multiplication involves a fixed coefficient or weighting factor and a variable data factor. The multiply operations are precalculated and stored in the ROM, for individual bit positions of the data.